


New Directions Down Old Paths

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/"><b>stormatdusk</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	New Directions Down Old Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**stormatdusk**](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/)

It had rained all day yesterday and the path was still wet, the sky reflected in random puddles as they walked. Elijah kept his hands buried in his pockets, wondered for the twentieth time why he had agreed to see Viggo today. Their last conversation ran in a loop in his head as Viggo still wasn't speaking and Elijah refused to be the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

 _"You know that as you get older I get older too, right?"_

 _"Vig."_

 _"There's still the same number of years between us."_

 _"Thanks. I really needed that math refresher, man."_

 _"I'm just saying nothing's changed."_

 _"I'm not 18."_

 _"No."_

 _"I'm almost 30."_

 _"And I'm ..."_

 _"Still the same man I fell in love with 9 years ago."_

On cue Elijah waited for a response, anything but the silence that always followed. He could imagine tons of words that Viggo could have said, would probably never say. And yet he was still here taking a walk with the man who still thinks he's a kid.

"I never thought you were a child, you know."

Elijah startled, finally looked over at Viggo. "What?"

"I said I never thought you were a child."

Viggo's eyes looked tired but not ... Elijah couldn't think of the word, couldn't think of how to describe the way Viggo always looked at him. But it wasn't there today, that look that always broke Elijah's heart was gone. Viggo smiled and walked over to sit on a park bench. Elijah followed, grimacing a little at the wet seat.

"I thought I needed to give you time to discover life as a grown man, independent from all the people who'd guided and directed you your whole life. Getting involved with a man old enough to be your father didn't seem right, not for what I thought you were only just beginning."

Elijah started to object but Viggo interrupted.

"I've known for a while that I was wrong, that you were far more seasoned than I ever gave you credit for. That last phone call ... I was stuck in that same groove and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. And that's it?"

Viggo nodded and Elijah felt the door slam in his face for the hundredth time. He leaned back against the seat, stared intently at the grass that edged the walkway.

"Oh and I wondered if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

"Jesus." Elijah started to stand but Viggo's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"And Lij?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

Elijah turned, took in the sincerity and warmth of Viggo's eyes, the relaxed and easy smile, and years of frustration came out in a loud bark of laughter. "You fucker," he laughed, and punched Viggo in the chest.


End file.
